


under the willow

by loullee



Series: katniss x madge [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Panic Attack (kinda), Survivor Guilt, This is kinda in between the first and second book.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loullee/pseuds/loullee
Summary: At the base of the trunk, Katniss' huddled form was only just visible in the soft light, her body trembling uncontrollably as she tried to keep her tears held back with gasping breaths, her fingers digging into her arms as she clutched her jacket close.Madge approached her slowly, trying her best to smooth her face into an impassive expression, wary of showing her concern too boldly."Katniss?" She said, and the other girl's head snapped up at the interruption."Madge? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Her voice was as soft and fragile as the breeze that rustled through the clearing, but she was already trying to bury what had brought her here.





	under the willow

Walking across the open clearing at the edge of the fence, Madge can see why Katniss chose this place to take solace. 

The large willow tree seemed foreboding as you approached, branches reaching out to ensnare you, but underneath the foliage, its outstretched arms felt more like a comforting embrace, blocking most of the sunlight, drooping leaves trapping the sweet scent of wildflowers.

At the base of the trunk, Katniss' huddled form was only just visible in the soft light, her body trembling uncontrollably as she tried to keep her tears held back with gasping breaths, her fingers digging into her arms as she clutched her jacket close.

Madge approached her slowly, trying her best to smooth her face into an impassive expression, wary of showing her concern too boldly. 

"Katniss?" She said, and the other girl's head snapped up at the interruption.

"Madge? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Her voice was as soft and fragile as the breeze that rustled through the clearing, but she was already trying to bury what had brought her here.

"I'm fine, Katniss, I just... I saw you rush over here after that interview. Are you alright?" Concern mounting, she watched the other girls face fall, as she tried and failed to put her confident mask back on. "You can talk to me if you want. It might help?"

"I don't think... anything will help me," she choked out, trying to keep her feelings at bay. "Nothing's.... and everything's just..... It's all broken. And I can't fix it. And no one can help me. It's just all broken." At her last words, a sob broke through and her entire facade shattered, tears rushing down her cheeks.

Madge quickly perched on her knees in front of Katniss, hands hesitating to reach out to hold hers.

"Is it okay if I...." She gestured towards their hands. Katniss nodded quickly, and she wrapped her hands around the other girl's, hoping to rub some warmth back into them. "I know I can't promise to fix anything for you, but I'll try as hard as I can to help you. Just tell me what you need."

Katniss shook her head. "You don't need to help me."

"I want to though. What do you need?"

As she spoke, an ice cold draft ran through their shelter, making Madge shiver as her hands went up to cover her bare arms.

"Do you not have a jacket?" Katniss asked, incredulous, voice still hoarse from crying. "You can't stay out in this weather dressed like that, you'll freeze!"

Admittedly, Madge wasn't loving her decision to wear a thin, sleeveless dress on that day, but she was determined to make sure Katniss didn't have to be alone.

"I'm fine, seriously. And unless you want me to leave, I'm not going anywhere."

"Can you at least take my jacket then? I don't want you to get sick because of me," Katniss said, clearly feeling like she would owe Madge for any sort of kindness.

"No I can't take your jacket, then you'll freeze!

Maybe we could share it?"

"....Okay."

The two of them sat up, side by side against the tree, as Madge manoeuvred one side of the jacket around herself. It was a tight squeeze, and they struggled to get comfortable before Katniss huffed in exasperation and moved over until she was tucked against Madge's shoulder. 

In an effort to make the other girl less uncomfortable, Madge moved her arm out from between them, to around Katniss' waist. They slowly shifted towards each other until they were curled up in their own small bubble of warmth.

Madge looked into Katniss' dark eyes and tried to figure out how to take away everything that was hurting her. Katniss looked down and opened her mouth, trying to find the energy to speak.

"I think I might be unlovable," her voice quaked, but she said it with a worrying degree of certainty.

"What? I promise that's not true," Madge said, praying that her friend would understand.

"Really? Because last time I checked, everything I touch falls apart. It's my fault and I should have done better." The tears were back, and her body was once again shaking softly from her sobs.

"Katniss, you need to believe me. You are as far from unlovable as someone can get, I swear. You're so kind, you've gone through more than anyone deserves and managed to stay one of the best people I know. You help everyone that you can, and you're always so loyal, and you make me laugh. You work harder than you should have to, and you just seem to get more easy to love every day that you just exist. You are so loved, please trust me on this."

The light dimmed further as the sun set, and the two girls pressed tighter against each other to stay warm. Katniss closed her eyes, and slowly leaned forward to gently press her lips against Madge's. Even though tears streaked both of their cheeks, neither had been more at peace in years.


End file.
